Specimen 9
' Specimen 9' (A.K.A. Taker) is a hostile enemy found in Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion. Appearance Edit Specimen 9 appears to be a black and red colored, realistic looking humanoid skull with what seem to be collar bones extending down the rest of its "torso". Gameplay Edit Starting from Room 51, players may occasionally enter a room with three paths: A door to the left, a dead end to the right, and a long dark hallway straight ahead. After travelling down the long dark hallway for a while, the walls will gradually close in on the player until they can no longer move. After another second or two, Specimen 9 will appear at the end of the hall and turn and quickly rush to the player, filling the screen with its face at the time of contact. Most of the screen becomes red, with a huge wall of text composed solely of "TAKE THE DEAD TO", which references the fact that Specimen 9 "Takes the dead", at least according to the CAT-DOS. Aside from this, Specimen 9 can appear in any room if the player stays idle for around a minute. If this happens, Specimen 9's chase theme will start playing before appearing from the room's entrance door, and will begin to chase the player. It moves quickly and through walls, and depletes the health bar by 60%, killing the player in 2 hits. Specimen 9 will not move or appear when the game is paused. If the Karamari Hospital DLC is active, Specimen 9 will not appear. Trivia Edit *Specimen 9 is one of the three specimens that can kill the player on contact, the others being Specimen 7 and Specimen 12 (while the player is inside the mansion). **It is also the only specimen to attack the player in any room if they leave the game idle for too long and unpaused. **Specimen 9 is additionally the only specimen that can kill the player in safe rooms (the elevator, CAT-DOS room, Minigames room, etc.) *Specimen 9 is the only specimen deemed so hard to contain that it had to be dismantled. *Specimen 9 and Specimen 1 are the only specimens not to have a themed room and can be encountered any time throughout the game. *There is a CAT-DOS Easter egg, which can be triggered by going into "MODIFY_HOUSE_LAYOUT" 6 times. After doing that, going into Specimen 9's data will yield results of other random "Specimens". *Specimen 9 is strongly inspired by Red from the [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o3BCYe8CHVo&list=PLUNDvvODn6ZQ5m04gWbtN398bGPrOq54i NES Godzilla Creepypasta] in many ways: **They share a red/black color scheme, have a highly disturbing, skeletal appearance and are considered malevolent game glitches. **Both pursue the player and instantly kill (and consume) them upon contact until their final fight, and both are very difficult to outrun. **They share a connection to dead bodies, torture and death. **Both are final bosses. **Both are associated with highly disturbing, discordant "music". **Finally, both can be considered main or major antagonists. **'Specimen 9 (Boss Form)' is the final boss of Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion. Specimen 9 in Boss Form is a large red humanoid creature that resembles an "evolved" form of the regular Specimen 9. It resembles a skinless human male with a low hanging jaw. FightEdit During the boss fight, Specimen 9 will cycle through three different moves. They appear as follows; Its first attack involves creating 3-6 holes in the floor from which screaming pillars with distorted faces blast out, damaging the player if they so happen to be on top of one of the holes. After this, it will create some large shadow hands that stretch out across the room, following the player. After a short bit, the hands will stop, and smaller hands will shoot out the larger shadow hand, potentially damaging the player. This attack also spawns smaller enemies who can easily be defeated with a single axe swing. Its third attack rapidly shoots balls of energy at the player. The player must deflect the energy back at Specimen 9 using the axe. Successfully deflecting the energy will immobilize Specimen 9 for a short period, leaving it vulnerable to attacks. It will eventually rise back into fighting after that short period; cycling through the attacks again. The attacks become deadlier and harder to evade as the fight continues. After enough hits, the boss will be defeated, and the game will end. TriviaEdit **Specimen 9's energy orb ability is a nod to Ganondorf's boss battle from The Legend of Zelda series, in which the player must deflect the energy orb with their weapon back to the boss, making it vulnerable to attack. **The hands shooting out from the shadow hand on the floor are left hands closed to fists. Left-handedness is classically seen as more evil (from Latin "sinistre", lit. "left-handed"). ***Coincidentally or not, Spooky is also usually depicted as left-handed. **Before the Boss Battle, the player goes through a white room where a radio announces "I'm taking all those 'logs' they keep throwing out. And I'm nailing them together." and the number 731 appears on a wall. This is likely a reference to the infamous Japanese Unit 731, which performed horrific experiments on prisoners during World War II. They referred to their test subjects as "logs" because victims of the experiments were burned like mere wood, while the "nailing together" part seems to be a reference to how Specimen 9 gains more mass as it "takes the dead". ***Additionally, its secret CAT-DOS entry reveals that it is a survivor of Unit 731's experiments. **Because of its distended jaw, Specimen 9 (Boss Form) bears a slight resemblance to The Servant Grunt from Amnesia: The Dark Descent. The monsters that the boss summons bear resemblance to the Servant Brute from the same game. Category:All Killers